the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Major Events in Robloxia
This is a List if Major Events and/or Incidents that happened in Robloxia, These are Catagrozied and listed for these reason: # Fatalities or Casualties are involved. # Police / Any Law Enforcement Response and Documentation. # Criminals are known and are either arrested or still wanted. # Must be Citizens, Terrorists and/immigrants are excluded. # Future Events are Excluded # All Events should be somewhere around 2005-Present year # Riots, Protests, and Demonstrations are categorized differently as "Civil Unrest Events" Events 2001 Great Neighborhood Shooting: A Shooting spree happened throughout Robloxia, Damage was taken as Major structures, Death toll was out around 20-80 People and 60-120 Law Enforcement, The Criminals are theorized to have fled to Robloxity, a different city in ROBLOX. They had not been identified yet. Investigators and theorists believe that they were Juan, Jose, Rock, Sam and Spike. The suspects are still on the run, and had not yet been arrested yet. Juan and Jose are ranked number two wanted, Rock, Sam, and Spike are number one wanted. The Mansion Standoff was the site of an 11-day siege near Robloxia, ROBLOX., beginning on September 21, 2019, when Jonny Weaver, members of his immediate family, and family friend Devin Harris resisted deputies of the United States Marshals Service (USMS) and the Hostage Rescue Team of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI HRT). Most Commonly known as The Silly Tikes Incident , 5 Insurgents captured Silly Tikes, and the Police and Federal Forces surged the building for 5 hours until it was raided by The FBI Critical Incidents Response Group, around 23 Were Killed in the standoff, and the 2 Surviving Insurgents are still on the run, this became the biggest incident in the town until the Mansion Standoff. The two surviving insurgents are believed to be Juan and Jose, but this has yet to be discovered. On April 5th, 2019 a man walked into the Silly Tikes Adoption Center with an AR15 and opened fire. It's now the 19th worst mass shooting in The Neighborhood of Robloxia. An Evacuation ordered by the Law Enforcement due to Tornado Threats caused a mass trampling and traffic jam while everyone was attempting to flee the residential area, figures put it up to 300-850 Dead. On October 8, 2019, a criminal crashed into BottomRock Cafe, then triggered a shootout. 21 were killed, and 24 injured. Sadly, the cashier was seriously injured, and an ambulance arrived. She later died of severe injuries. The criminal who was responsible for this is unknown On October 22, 2018, 3 people in the restaurant was killed and everybody saw it, It was the mysterious creature again, One of the customers were snapped in half and one of the customers head was ripped off. The 2005 EF5 tornado is the worst tornado in Robloxia. 127 people died and 201 was injured. 102 cars were picked up and thrown into all houses and all buildings. and the houses were destroyed but the buildings were severely damaged. It cost 900 million in damage. This triggered the 2005 helicopter crash. A mine that Burrito Mexicanos used to be, was damaged. The man was in the helicopter, he forced the pilot to fly inside the helicopter before crashing because he wanted to find what is inside. The last earthquake happened is in 2015, when a magnitude 7.9 earthquake struck the neighborhood, killing 789 people and 4 gone missing. There were 25 fatal injuries, then a tornado almost came up, launching destroyed things into the sky. After all of the damages were picked up, the tornado became bigger with wind speeds approaching 402 km/h (250 mph). Some said the 4 people were picked up by the tornado, then dropped out somewhere. Another earthquake occurred on October 18, 2019. The fault line was active again temporarily, causing a magnitude 7.6 earthquake. A live broadcast was made, but Local Weather Service could not broadcast. The residential area was closed, so people had to stay on the 2nd floor of their homes or BottomRock Cafe, or Downtown. However, BottomRock Cafe was destroyed, and the earthquake caused severe damage. On October 2, 2019, there was a shooting. A child named Caleb, was injured. Sadly, he died of severe injuries, due to multiple gunshot wounds. On October 15, 2019, blood was found in the elevator, and a dead body was found on the second floor, SWAT claims that it might have been the Mysterious Creature of Robloxia On an unknown date of October or November 2019, a criminal that was theorized to have been a suspect of the 2001 shooting, inserted USB killers on all computers. Police was unable to start them up, since the USB killers caused high-voltage power surges in their computers, damaging their components. They were required to have new replacements. After taking off the USB killers, the computers still did not start up. They had been replaced with the same computers involved in the incident. Civil Unrest The 2019 Kroger Unrsets were the only civil unrest cases happening currently, this is because of unemployment and police brutality, and it is ongoing.